Posse:The Saviors
thumb|350px|right|We Are Always Busy Fighting Crime. Our Enemy Posse Are IDIOTS nd bossy boots's Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC)--Thearmedbrothers 18:49, August 15, 2011 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. (PSN) About The Posse We are a strong posse, we are lenient with mishaps. We have high levels, however, lower levels are welcome, as we will help them along the way. We are a friendly community and destroy violent posses, though we will allow them to surrender. We have a cell for misbehaving members and surrendered enemies, located in Chuparosa. If our foes decline to surrender then they are taken to Chuparosa and executed in the center. We do not harm members of the public or civillians. We also have a wide range of activites you can join in with the rest of the gang. Our base is from tall trees to Cochenay. We look forward to be seeing you soon! Joearomo 'Joining the posse!!' Please send Joearomo, BWFC4EVER100,Con6509 or YoungGun1999 a message. Here is my E-Mail(Con6509)connorwatson33@gmail.com. Message me, Joe or BWFC41000. Thanks, Connor Leaders * Clan Leader- Joearomo- Present * Vice- BWFC4EVER1000-Present * Chief Advisor- Con6509- Present Top Members * Younggun1999- Now Demoted to a lower rank and put as a first commander of imperial. * Treaclewarrior: Member Of The Court * Maztoyboy: High member of the court * bikers1n2: High member of the court * Pritstick44: High member of the court * Nikh GR High: Member of the court * BethNharver: High member of the court * Hell Raiser604 : High member of the court * WW11 Veteran: Member of the court * Spitfire: High Member Of the court * Con6509: Chief Advisor Xbox The Saviors and Pushing our clan to other games. The Saviors will be going to Xbox. I have an Xbox so Im ready to lead the clan until joe takes over as he does not have an xbox. We will also be pushing the clan to futher games such as The Saints Row, The Call of Duty Modern Warfare and Treyarch series, The Assassins Creed Series, The Little Big Planet series, The Other Red dead Redemption games and more games. If New consoles come out Then when everbody in the can have that console we can push our can even further to Different Consoles. Thanks for reading. Signed by The Chief Adsvisor and First Commander in the Royal Legion. Connor. Meetings : Saturday 11 O'clock England Time Allies 2. The Flaming Corned Men. 3. The Brothers Of The Night Enemies 1.The Armed Brothers The Court The next court meeting is in Escalera, ALL must attend- main topic, Battle Won! News 7/1/2012: We Have Declared War on the armed brothers. 7/1/2012: Alliance With the brotherhood of justice. 23/1/2012: Promotions are high in rates at the moment as we are sorting out our page. We will not promote until the page is complete. This page should be complete by next week on Monday! 25/1/2012: We are now a powerful posse as the Brotherhood of Justice is allied with us. 29/1/12: Promotions will hopefully continue tomorrow! Also The Armed brothers(benji42cob)Is trying to be in an alliance with The Brotherhood Of Justice! Bounty's 15/08/2011:These are nastiest enemys we have. If you capture them you will get a small amount of land! If you get them to surrender to the clan and have audio proof you get a massive chunk of land! AUDIO| Capture 1. Benji42cob TOP 8 RANKS con6509's royal guard-YoungGun199 Joe's royal guard- con6509 BWFC4EVER royal guard-TreacleWarrior Policy. Policy news has now been invented into the posse. We need rules and achevments awards, ceremonies and lots more. This is alot of paper work and policy correcting. We need a President or prime minister. Events Saturday 10th September: Red Dead Redemption Olympics. Monday 31st October: Please dress as a zombie as it is our special halloween party! Saturday 5th November: Party as it is bonfire night, there will also be a short ceromony in Blackwater. Sunday 25th December: Carols, Gun giving, speeches then christmas party. Also it is the winter Olympics! Saturday 25th March: Hide and seek and other games. Sunday 11th June: Joe's suprise birthday! party, games show and speeches. 26th of April: Connor's suprise birthday party! Party,Games,Show and speeches. Please notify Joearomo or Younggun1999 of your birthday so we can give you a party! Property of the posse Bounty Hunters Mister-l-weird-1 Members 1. dev_1LPUP 2. NikihGR 3. ARTIKKI 4. TREACLEWARRIOR 5. Joearomo 7. BethNharvey 8. Prittstick 9. HANNAHDIGBY 10.IIGX-SKITTLEZ 11. Vacant 12. HELLRAISER 13.B1kers 14. TERRIBLETWINS 15. Welshbadboy 16. BLUEVAMPIRE 17. SULTAN12389 18. Mister_weird-1 19. younggun1999 20. hotrockj 21: badr18 22. Young_hus 24.spitfire98 25. Loganspopcomics 26. Con6509 27. Altair2202 28. WWII_Veteran 28. Conway11 29. Hellraiser8 30. Irish_Lady Members list created by Con6509 Royal Legion Commander- Joearomo Commander- Younggun1999 (YOU CANNOT BE PROMOTED TO THE RANKS ABOVE!) Legate- Hellraiser58 Bishop-WWII-Veteran58 Foot Soldier-Spitfire Cover Soldier-young_Hus Cart Defence-Jpmoyner Imperial Legion Commander- TreacleWarrior Vice Commander-WWII_Veteran Legate-Loganspopcomics Bishop- Bethnharvey Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Legion XII Commander- Vice Commander- Legate- Bishop- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Cart Defence- Royal Guards (Only The Most Skilled) Head Guard- con6509 Vice Head Guard- Joearomo's Personal Guard- con6509 Younggun's Personal Guard- Legate- Foot Soldier- Cover Soldier- Royal Cart Defence- RECRUTMENT Director of recrutment: Joearomo Vice Director- Younggun1999 A new way of recrutment is to have to pass a test the director Younggunn1999 will bring the rookies to me Joe and I will give them a test. If you fail the test you can still join just be put in a lower Legion Joe and BWFC4EVA will only pick certain people in the little interview so Yeah thats it really!!! THE TEST Director of legion test: James. Head of test: Connor. Like I said the test is nothing to worry about just a test to see which legion you are in if you fail you will be put into legion 12 if you pass depending on your skill you will be place into the Royal guards- An elite group of players sworn to protect the vice and clan leader They will also guard Joearomo's palace!!! All the test is that you have to beat a member of the royal guard so basicly the Best of the Best So yeah thats the test! The Upcoming Olympics Starting on the 6th of January till 14th of january the Red Dead olympics Will start These include mountain climbing, cart racing, Shoot The Skull, Drawing (as in Firing your gun) Swimming,Hunting e.tc!!! All gang members may attend BUT ALL MUST ATTEND for the opening Burning ceremony which signals the start of the olympics! You will be only excused if you are On holiday or at some posh hotel or if your just simply out ALL POSSE MEMBERS READ ITS ABOUT IRISH To all posse members and newcomers, Irish has admitted he has never been with us. If you see him KILL ON SIGHT! SAFEHOUSES/AREAS 1.The slaughterhouse in el matadero (Property of our clan. No longer Irishes.) 2. Torquemada (Property of Connor. Chief Advisor.) 3.Cochinay (Property of our Posse. This is our Base.) 4. fort mercer (Property of Joe.) 5. Lake don julio (Property of Joe.) 6. Ridgewood farm (Property of Joe.) 7. Las Hermanas (Property of BWFC4EVER1000.) 8.The Old Baccas Place ((Property of Connor.) 9. Tanner's Reach (Property of Joe.) 10.Campo Miranda (Property of BWFC4EVER1000.) 11. Chuparosa (Property of BWFC4EVER1000.) 12.Escalara Mansion(Property of Joe. The clan leader.) The New Clan Rank List This does not get rid of the legion ranks this is clan ranks General: Joe 2nd General: BWFC4EVER1000 Captain: Connor Right Lt: Younggun1999 Left Lt: Younghus Leiutenet: Spitfire Corporal: TREACLEWARRIOR Private: No decision Gringo: No decision